


Fireworks

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-sided ReiMao, Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: If you ask Mao, Rei’s existence is like fireworks.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So... I (finally) decide to post my English work. This is my first time, since I usually write in Bahasa Indonesia. Turn out its easier to write in English. Also! It's unbetaed, and I'm looking for a beta reader! Just left a comment or PM me if you're interested~
> 
> Slight spoiler for Deadmanz event and Summer Live, it's nothing important tho.

If you ask Mao, Rei’s existence is like fireworks.

 

Most of the time, Rei is there but isn’t really _there_. Mao spent his childhood with Ritsu, lounging around the Sakuma's house. Ritsu never want to play hide and seek, tag, or any activity that Mao liked but involved a lot of moving, so they just read, or color some pictures, that kind of indoor activity. Sometime Rei is around, but even then, his and Mao’s focus revolved around Ritsu. Their sweet, cute, adorable Ritsu who they can’t just leave alone.

 

But when Rei is around, Mao's world seems to exploded with colors.

 

***

 

He was 7 years old, and Ritsu didn’t show up when he rang the bell.

 

It wasn’t anything unusual, so Mao just open the door and came in. He rang the bell just for politeness sake anyway.  For if Ritsu's parents is around. He knows Ritsu’s room location by heart, but when he's passing the living room he can’t help but stopped on his track.

 

The living room is where the Sakumas kept their grand piano, an instrument that Mao like to touch but can’t play. He stand on the door, thinking that maybe its Ritsu, finally doing what his mother tell him and hone his musical skill. He found Rei instead, straight back and perfect postur, playing with his long, flexible fingers.

 

And Mao totally stopped moving, because it felt like he doesn’t have a choice.

 

The piano cry and laugh, weep and sing in joy. The only thing Mao see was Rei’s back, but the melody tells him all of Rei’s feelings. His dream, longing, agony, everything. It sounds like a music played by a hundred years old, not a little boy, but there is Rei. After the last note stopped, Rei looks back and smile to Mao, and right at that moment Mao’s heart decided.

 

His first love wasn’t Ritsu after all.

 

***

 

He was 10 and Ritsu is sick.

 

They fell asleep outside yesterday, and a few hours has passed when Rei found them. It was Mao’s fault, really. If he didn’t drag Ritsu to watch meteor shower, Ritsu wouldn’t catch a cold, and Mao wouldn’t feel this bad about it.

 

He spent all day in Ritsu’s room, doing whatever Ritsu ask him to.  When Ritsu is asleep, he—finally—does his summer homework. He delayed it for long enough, and he should start now so when Ritsu’s back to health he won’t have to stop Ritsu from trying to distract him. Which will happen for sure.  So he ignore the haze in his head and work diligently on it.

 

“How’s Ritsu doing?” Rei stopped by on the afternoon, bringing his guitar and looking like he’s ready to go out.

 

“He’s getting better,” Mao couldn’t find the strength to get up, so he just close his book and look up. “He already ate lunch and drink his medicine. I think his fever is gone, too. You’re going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, I’d promise I’ll come today,” Mao doesn’t ask _promised to who_ or _going where_ , because they’re not close enough for that, and Rei looks distressed enough as it is. Also because he doesn't need any extra headache, but he won’t admit it. “Would you mind looking after Ritsu? Or should I stay?”

 

“I’m okay, just go. It’s what I always do anyway. I’d spend the night.”

 

Rei’s worries visibly lighten at that, but in a second guilty replaced it. He put down his guitar case and sit beside Mao, his hand stroking Ritsu’s hair.

 

“You’re way too mature for your age, you know.” His eyes didn’t leave Ritsu’s sleeping figure, but there’s no way Rei is talking to his brother. Out of the three of them, Ritsu always act like he’s the youngest.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you of all people.” Mao chuckled, remembering the gossip about Sakuma Rei, the boy who gave advices to people much older than him. He has no doubt that the gossip is true, because that just who Rei is. A cool, clever, unbelievably amazing boy. Mao will believe anything Rei said, even if he doesn’t really know Rei.

 

The fact that Mao knew Rei all his live just strengthen his opinion.

 

Rei said nothing, just pat his brother’s head and mess Mao’s hair before picking up his guitar, then walk to the door. “You should rest too. It looks like Ritsu’s fever is not gone, it moved to you. Go get some sleep, Maa-kun.”

 

Mao stares at the door, unable to move even though Rei’s already gone. It’s been awhile, since last time someone ask him to take care of himself. It made him feels warm and giddy, but part of it’s probably his sickness messing with him. It took him a few minute to be able to move again, then took him even longer to realize what did Rei called him.

 

Oh, Ritsu gonna be so mad if he heard it.

 

***

 

He was 13 and Ritsu looks so proud of his brother.

 

Rei is standing in front of a mirror with his plaid pants, red tie and light blue blazer. His hair is combed back, and he looks more like a rocker than an idol. Both Mao and Ritsu are still on holiday, but Rei have the opening ceremony today. As the student with highest score on the entrance exam, he will do a speech in front of everyone. If Rei is his brother, Mao would be really proud, too.

 

“Alright, kids, I have to go now,” Rei pats Ritsu’s head, making his little brother pout a little.

 

“Oniichan is just a year older than me, don’t treat me like a little kid.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Say that again next year. You will be number one on your year too, right?”

 

Mao knows that Rei was talking to Ritsu, but the smirk that Rei sent his way tells that the challenge is not just for the younger Sakuma. Mao said nothing, just look away and frowned. His pout may match Ritsu’s, but it has nothing to do with how Rei treat him.

 

He pouted because Rei just made him feels like he have to work harder to get that position.

 

Looks like Mao will spend the next two year catching up to the older Sakuma.

 

***

 

He is 16, and Ritsu is nowhere to be seen.

 

The summer live was a success, and it was really worth the headache he got after spending all week with Reimei Academy’s students. But unlike what everyone said (Isara likes to work, Isara won’t mind the extra works, Isara _loves_ to be burdened) he need a break, too. So here he is a few day later when there's a festival on the neighbourhood, hiding on a rooftop, waiting for the firework to be fired.

 

“It’s rare to see you alone at time like this, Isara-kun,”  Mao doesn’t react to that voice, not until Rei sit beside him. And even then his reaction is only half a smile, while his eyes still looking at the stars. “It’s my spot, you know. I watch the fireworks here every year.”

 

“I’m just thinking,” He answered after few moments of silence, still not looking at Rei. “About stuff. About Trickstar. About SS. Also about my grades, basketball club, student council. About Ritsu, too. It nice here. I can hear people’s voice, but not what they’re saying. It’s nice to have a break from everyday’s noise.”

 

“Hm. You think about everything but me, huh?” He can almost hear the teasing in Rei’s voice, but Mao can’t help the blush that creeping up his cheek. His crush, sitting by his side, teasing him. It’s not like he always react like this to Rei, but whenever Rei hints about their relationship, he keep getting flustered.

 

The older he get, the harder it is to control his crush.

 

“My head’s too full with everything else. Why would I waste my time thinking about you?” Oops. That came out too sharp, but it’s even weirder to say sorry.

 

“You’re so cold. And you used to be so cute, clinging to me together with Ritsu... You both have grown up, huh...”

 

“W-when did I cling to you? Something like that never happened!” Now Mao just have to look at Rei, because he really don’t have any memories like that. He realized that Rei was only teasing him right after, when Rei laughs happily. It’s been awhile, since the last time Mao saw him laugh like that. To be honest, it’s been awhile since he spent some time with Rei, just the two of them.

 

 _Ah_ , he thinks at that moment, his eyes glued to Rei’s laughing figure. _Of course. There’s just no way I can avoid falling in love with this person._

 

“Ah, whatever. Say what you like, I’m going home.” That managed to stop Rei’s laugh. Mao get up and walk to the door, ignoring Rei’s look of confusion. He had enough. Sitting here longer will just mess him even more.

 

“Sulking? And here I am, thinking that you’re already an adult. What about the fireworks?”

 

“I’m done watching. Bye, Rei-chan.”

 

_You already show me the fireworks, there’s nothing that can defeat your smile anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> (hides)  
> The ending is more abrupt and cheesy than I thought.... The whole fic is cheesy tbh.  
> Also, Mao calling Rei 'Rei-chan' is so cute I could die.
> 
> Yell to me about ansuta on twitter @ryuuseicry!


End file.
